Light emitting diode (LED) lighting systems are becoming more prevalent as replacements for existing lighting systems. LEDs are an example of solid state lighting and have advantages over traditional lighting solutions such as incandescent and fluorescent lighting because they use less energy, are more durable, operate longer, can be combined in red-blue-green arrays that can be controlled to deliver virtually any color light, and contain no lead or mercury.
In many applications, one or more LED dies (or chips) are mounted within an LED package or an LED module, which may make up part of a lighting fixture which includes one or more power supplies to power the LEDs. Some lighting fixtures include multiple LED modules. A module or strip of a fixture includes a packaging material with metal leads (to the LED dies from outside circuits), a protective housing for the LED dies, a heat sink, or a combination of leads, housing and heat sink.
An LED fixture may be made with a form factor that allows it to replace a standard threaded incandescent bulb, or any of various types of fluorescent or halogen lamps. LED fixtures and lamps often include some type of optical elements external to the LED modules themselves. Such optical elements may allow for localized mixing of colors, collimate light, and/or provide a controlled beam angle.
Optical elements may include reflectors, lenses, or a combination of the two. Reflectors may be made of glass or plastic and function through the principle of total internal reflection (TIR) in which light reflects inside the optical element because it strikes an edge of the element at and angle, which is equal to or greater than the critical angle relative to the normal vector.